Weekend Break
by Incubabe
Summary: *FINAL CHAPTER UPLOADED* The gang go to a beach house for the weekend and the usual angst ensues... Please R&R.
1. Friday

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, Kevin Williamson, blah, blah, blah!! Changes are obvious as you read; Dawson never found out about Wilder, etc, etc. 

FRIDAY – 12PM

" Is it really _that_ difficult to be packed and ready to leave at the appointed time? I mean, did I not clearly state that we were leaving at midday?" said an exasperated Pacey as he rearranged the holdalls that were already in the back of his car.

" Repeatedly" sighed Jack, " I'll go check what the hold up is," He ran back into the building, glad of the excuse to escape Pacey's impatience. Pacey looked at his watch again, thirteen minutes past twelve. The girls were late and he was desperate to get on the road.

" What's up, Pace? You know they're always late, its female prerogative or something," shrugged Dawson, sitting on the back seat with the door open. Pacey leaned against the side of the car and looked down at his friend.

" Oh no, no, no. You see, my friend, I know women are always late but when you get three women together, you do not get expected lateness. You get crazy lateness,"

" Just chill, is all I'm saying!"

" It's at times like this when I just don't understand women," Pacey started to rant, " How hard is it to pack for three days? _We_ were ready on time, I have to drive a long way today, and I just wanted to leave on time. Is that too much to ask?" Pacey threw his arms to the sky as if asking God himself. Dawson sat silently, a grin gradually taking over his mouth.

" We'll get there in time, just leave them to it," he smiled. At that moment, Jack ran towards the car followed by Jen, Joey and Audrey; all looked more than a little amused and carrying a small weekend bag each. Jack shook his head at Dawson and beamed.

" About time, ladies!" said Pacey, grabbing their bags and arranging them alongside the guys' holdalls.

" Shut up, Pace!" said Joey before clambering into the back of the car. Audrey looked up at Pacey and frowned, he smiled cheekily as he moved towards her, putting his arm around her waist and kissing her cheek.

" No silly, not that! How are we all gonna fit in the car? There're six of us and only five seats,"

" Ah, little do you know that four people can easily squish into the back seat of this baby with the minimum of discomfort. I organised everything, this weekend is going to be perfect!"

" Famous last words!" laughed Jack as he ran for the front seat. Audrey glared at him. " Sorry babe, you snooze you lose!"

She smiled and squeezed herself onto the back seat with Jen, Joey and Dawson. They all looked at each other with an air of desperation but there was nothing to be done; the car was loaded up and Pacey wasn't stopping until they hit the beach house. In four hours.

" Hold tight, guys. Paradise is that way!" he grinned as he slid the key into ignition and started the engine.

FRIDAY – 4PM

The car groaned slightly as it was steered up the steep gravel driveway and finally came to a stop outside of one of the biggest houses any of the gang had ever seen. The plant life around the garden was thriving, the windows were winking at them in the sunlight and the large white door was welcoming them in. Jack and Dawson helped Pacey unload the car and carry the luggage over to the front door. The girls were busy checking out the gardens while Pacey rummaged around in his jeans pockets, searching for the house keys.

" Only Doug Witter could buy a pink beach house!" he smiled as the door swung open and everyone carried the bags inside.

Inside the house was just as majestic as the exterior, the kitchen and living room were both massive and contained everything needed for a great weekend. Fully stocked fridge, widescreen TV, and excellent stereo system.

" God bless Dougie and his obsessive saving," sighed Pacey as he fell into one of the leather sofas in the living room. Everyone followed suit.

" I cannot believe your brother can afford a place like this. It's amazing!" gasped Audrey, unable to stop her eyes constantly looking around even though she was sat still. Pacey put his arm around her and let out a contented sigh.

" Can we go choose our room?" laughed Jen, looking from Pacey back to Joey and Jack who were sitting beside her and obviously sharing in the joke.

" Sure thing," said Pacey, " I'll show you where everything is,"

All five bedrooms could easily have passed for the master bedroom if it weren't for the beds occupying them; each had its own en-suite bathroom and large wardrobe. Jen and Joey had decided to share a room, Jen had actually wanted to room with Jack but that would leave Joey in a bedroom alone or rooming with Dawson, both of which ideas she wasn't particularly keen on. Jack and Dawson decided to have a room each while Pacey and Audrey obviously chose the master bedroom, only identifiable by the huge king-size bed sitting under the window.

Pacey and Audrey decided to drive to the nearest shopping centre, just to make sure they didn't run out of any necessary provisions while they were staying; beer, Jell-O, that kind of thing. While they were gone, the rest of the gang started to unpack.

" Can you honestly believe that Doug owns this place?" asked Joey as she hung up the few sweaters she had packed, unsure that the weather would hold this weekend. Jen was stuffing her underwear into the top drawer of her bedside table.

" I know; if I had a place like this, I'd live here all the time. Summer house, my ass!" she grinned, sitting cross-legged on the bed, facing Joey. Joey continued to hang her clothes in the wardrobe carefully, Jen was embarrassed that she had just crammed hers into the dresser but she hated hanging clothes, especially if they were only staying a few days.

" I think I brought too much stuff," sighed Joey, folding her empty holdall and placing it in the bottom of the wardrobe before climbing on the bed and sitting next to Jen.

" Do you think we'll have fun this weekend?" asked Jen, Joey frowned. The question had sounded serious, as if Jen fully expected some form of cabin fever in the space of a weekend.

" Of course we'll have fun, what are you talking about?"

" I don't know. We just haven't spent time as a group for so long, I was just worried that things might've changed without anyone noticing,"

" I don't think so. And even if they have, who cares? I mean, we're all friends here, I'm sure things haven't changed that much," shrugged Joey.

" You're right!" said Jen, jumping of the bed. " Let's go check on the guys,"

Jack had finished unpacking already and was sitting in an armchair in Dawson's bedroom, chatting mindlessly about college as Dawson unpacked. The girls wandered in silently and sat on the bed, Jen winked at Jack who started to laugh. Joey was sometimes a little jealous of the relationship they shared, she was sure that Jen found it easier with Jack being gay. She could be completely honest with him because she knew that it didn't matter, they would never be lovers and therefore she didn't have to hide her true self. At least, that was the way Joey saw it. She had told Professor Wilder the same thing; you hide yourself from the people you're attracted to. He hadn't known at the time that she was talking about him but he soon learnt; she smiled at the memory. She often wished that things had worked out between them, they had seemed so right for each other. Maybe she would have another chance one day.

" You still not finished?" teased Jen; Dawson spun around and gave her a withering look before continuing with the task at hand. The sound of the gravel driveway announced Pacey and Audrey's return so Jen, Jack and Joey decided to greet them in the kitchen.

FRIDAY – 10PM

" I'm guessing that you didn't bring any cheesy board games?" smiled Joey, curling up on one of the armchairs in the living room. Jack was sitting on the floor just beneath her, amusing himself by flicking at her toes and drinking the last of his beer.

" Nah, I thought it would be fun if we entertained ourselves this weekend. We don't spend nearly enough time together," smiled Pacey.

" Y'know, Pace. There is a reason for that!" laughed Jack, attempting to give him a meaningful look but failing miserably.

" I think it's a great idea. We never get together anymore, I think Pacey's disast…I mean, _highly successful_ dinner party was the last time," said Dawson, draining the last of the beer in his bottle. Pacey let out a loud fake laugh that he stopped abruptly causing Jen to burst into fits of laughter.

" I'm sorry," she smiled, " I'm really tired…"

" Like that's any explanation for your stupid sense of humour," said Jack, throwing his balled up socks at her head. She caught them in mid-air and threw them back at him.

" I'm gonna make dinner tomorrow night. See if we can make it a little more _wonderful_ this time round!" smiled Pacey, looking at Dawson specifically.

" I'm sorry, you guys. I am going to bed; it's been a really long day. We can do something together tomorrow," groaned Audrey as she forced herself to move from the couch.

" I follow the lady," grinned Pacey, getting up and following Audrey from the room. Jack stood up and threw himself onto the sofa, lying back with his arms behind his head. Jen walked over and sat on his stomach, causing him to sit up rapidly before slapping her lightly across her leg.

" Maybe we should go to bed too, we've got the whole weekend to stay up late and drink," suggested Joey, Jen shrugged in agreement. Jack and Dawson half-heartedly agreed so they followed Pacey and Audrey up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, Jen kissed Jack and Dawson goodnight and walked into her bedroom. Jack walked into his, leaving Dawson and Joey alone.

" Night Dawson," smiled Joey, glad to be alone with Dawson after so long apart. Although, now they were together, she couldn't find the words to say, she wanted to tell him so much but she couldn't. He knew nothing about Elliot or Charlie and especially not Professor Wilder and for some reason; she wanted him to know everything. But not yet. Dawson reached out and held her hand for a moment before letting it drop and going into his own room. Joey climbed in bed next to Jen and switched her bedside lamp off.

" Everything okay, Jo?" asked Jen as she moved about, attempting to get comfortable.

" Fine. Just talking to Dawson,"

" Cool. Should be really hot tomorrow, I brought my bikini. This is gonna be a great weekend, I don't know what I was worried about before," she said, Joey could hear that she was smiling and was glad. Jen needed a break from Boston, from Charlie and everything else.

" I brought mine too. Night, Jen," she said and turned over. Her mind was racing, what was going on? Surely she would know if she were having 'feelings' for Dawson, wouldn't she? She lay there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Somewhere in the distance, the thunder rumbled…


	2. Saturday

SATURDAY - 9AM

Joey was the only one awake, she still hadn't got used to the weekend. She still woke as if she had a lecture to attend but she had always been an early riser so it didn't bother her. She sat in one of the bay windows in the dining room, looking out of the window at the grey and black skies. She'd been asleep when the rain had rolled in with the storm, so much for her new bikini. The dining room door creaked as Pacey walked in and joined her in the window seat; he was still in his boxer shorts and faded t-shirt that she knew he always wore to bed.

" Doesn't bode well does it?" he said, squeezing the top of her leg. She smiled at the gesture; he always did it when he thought she wasn't feeling a hundred percent. " I really thought we'd have a great, sunshine filled weekend,"

" A little too Disney for us, don't you think?" she smiled brushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. " I'm fine, by the way," Pacey's eyes flickered, he'd been caught out. She ignored it and continued to watch the wind toss the flowers this way and that.

" I knew you were. I just…I thought you might wanna talk. You seemed a little distracted last night,"

" I was. I don't know what's wrong with me. I thought I was over this teen angst crap, seems like it's back with a vengeance," she sighed. She hated feeling like this, unaware of the reasons and completely ignorant as to the solution. " I just really wanted to be alone with Dawson. How stupid is that? Like we had to drive a million miles from Boston just for that to happen,"

" Sometimes you need to be away from the normal life. A little change does everyone good. You and Dawson'll get your chance; you just need to be patient. I'm betting you don't even know what you want to say to him yet,"

" Am I that transparent?" she grimaced, looking up at him. Hoping that the answer was a negative, surely she wasn't the only one who didn't know her true feelings for Dawson. If she didn't know how she felt then how could anyone else?

" Only to me, Potter," he whispered, kissing her forehead before disappearing to make Audrey breakfast in bed. She watched him leave the room before turning back to the window, the wind was picking up speed and the rain was coming down in sheets. Sunshine filled weekend? Wishful thinking.

12PM

" Are you two always this lazy?" scolded Pacey as Jen and Jack entered the kitchen. Both were still in their bedclothes and their hair was as wild as ever, Jack immediately emptied the coffee pot and handed the mug to Jen.

" Ever the gent," she smiled. " Has everyone seen the weather? You promised sun, Pacey Witter. You told me to bring my bikini and everything!"

" I'm sorry Miss Lindley. Apparently, a little storm decided to crash the party. It's not like we could've known," said Pacey, sipping at his coffee.

" Whatever! I swear you didn't check the forecast before we left," said Audrey, flouncing around the kitchen in full drama queen mode. Dawson watched her with a smile; it was the reason he'd chosen her as his leading lady. The way she reacted over a little weather was nothing compared to when the camera was on her. Jack was busy making toast for him and Jen; his headache was making sure he ignored everything else.

" Well, at least we won't be bored. I mean, we've got the TV, we've got drinks and I'm sure we can keep each other occupied!" grinned Pacey, not hiding the fact that his last remark was aimed directly at Audrey.

" I'm not getting dressed today. I totally refuse," smirked Jen, sipping at her coffee before handing it back to Jack to finish. He handed her a slice of toast in return.

" When did you two get married?" asked Audrey, sitting down at the breakfast bar. Jen started to laugh but Jack's headache prevented him from joining the jollity.

" They do this routine every morning," explained Dawson. " She's always late for class so they share toast and coffee. It happens all the time, Grams doesn't even bother making her breakfast anymore. She knows Jack'll do it!"

" Thanks Dawson!" stared Jen. " He acts like he's so innocent. The amount of times that Grams has to clean…"

" I dare you to finish that sentence, Lindley!" mock-warned Dawson. She stuck her tongue out before biting into her toast.

" This is starting to feel scarily like an episode of Friends. Can we please do something?" moaned Joey. Dawson smiled at her and offered to take her on a drive, before asking Pacey if he was actually allowed to borrow the car. Pacey nodded and Joey jumped off her chair. " I'll get my coat,"

" See, Joey brought a coat. Why didn't I bring a coat," pouted Audrey before cracking into a smile. " I'm going to explore this house. I'll be damned if Dougie Witter isn't hiding his dead girlfriends here,"

" Or boyfriends…" grinned Pacey cheekily. Jack and Jen excused themselves and went into the living room, collapsing against each other and watching cartoons.

" Don't you love this? Y'know, we can't do this when we're grown ups," said Jen, wriggling herself deeper into the cushions of the sofa.

" I'm never growing up," announced Jack, letting her move his arms around so she could snuggle in.

2PM

Dawson parked Pacey's car by the side of the road while he and Joey hung over a fence that overlooked the ocean. Joey had her coat zipped up to her neck and the hood pulled so far down that she could barely see, Dawson's hair was soaking to his head but the sight of the ocean in turmoil was worth it. Dawson almost wished he'd brought his video camera, Joey had brought her sketchpad but it was back in her bedroom. Despite them being alone, Joey still couldn't find the words to tell Dawson how she was feeling.

" Feeling better now?" asked Dawson, Joey jumped slightly. It had been silent for so long, the two of them just watching the waves crash up against the rocks that his voice had startled her.

" Better? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she mumbled, not turning away from the ocean beneath them. Dawson reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, forcing her to look at him. " What?"

" Jo, I know you. You're not fine, why don't you just tell me what's up? Maybe I can help,"

" Thanks Dawson but I really don't think so. I don't even know what's wrong; I just feel a bit strange that's all. I can't put my finger on it," she said, smiling and hoping that she was convincing. She seemed to be until Dawson reached down and took her hand in his; she didn't look up at him. She stayed perfectly still, daring herself to breathe. She felt like she was going crazy; how many times was she going to _think_ she was falling for Dawson? How many times was she actually going to believe they could work out?

" We should get going," he said. She just nodded and followed him into the car, still questioning her every thought.

7PM

" Dinner was fantastic, Pace," smiled Jen, taking a sip of her red wine. Pacey bowed his head in thanks before finishing the last bite of his strawberry cheesecake.

The six of them sat around the table in the dining room, enjoying a few bottles of red wine after the meal Pacey had just cooked. It had been a lot more successful than the last meal they had all shared; it wouldn't have been hard. Joey's glass of wine was half-full; she downed it in one gulp and refilled the glass; only Audrey noticed. Everyone else was deep in conversation and enjoying themselves; Jen was secretly surprised that they were able to do so without some past event making its presence known. Little did she know, it was only bubbling under the surface of the evening.

Audrey excused herself from the table and asked Joey to come with her for a little "girlie chat". Joey grabbed her wine glass and followed Audrey into the kitchen, they both sat at the breakfast bar. Audrey flipped a strand of Joey's hair from her pale face and bit her lip.

" What's wrong, Audrey?" sighed Joey, not so confused that she couldn't see her friend was concerned about something.

" I'm just a bit worried about you. I mean, you are sure getting through those bottles," she said. Joey was about to answer but Audrey continued, " Just, please don't get drunk and say something you'll regret in the morning. You'll only hate yourself so why don't you just talk to him now?"

" You mean Dawson? Nah, I've got nothing to say…" Joey looked at Audrey and knew that she couldn't lie. Audrey always had the knack of forcing anything out of her, even when she had no idea what was wrong herself. " Well, except that I think I'm falling for him again. But would he really want to know that? He's doing so well without me. I don't want to make it seem like I'm trying to wreck anything or intrude on his life or whatever,"

" Joey, don't be so stupid. He's Dawson; you could never wreck or intrude on anything in his life. He loves you; you're his best friend. Just promise me that if you're going to say anything, it'll be now and not later when you're a little bit tipsy?"

" I promise, Audrey. Now, let's get back to them or they'll think we've ran away!" she smiled and jumped down from the breakfast bar. She had no intention of talking to Dawson about this, not tonight, not ever.

1AM

" I think I'm gonna sleep with Jack," slurred Jen, pointing at thin air but attempting to aim for Joey. Pacey smiled at her drunkenness, he hadn't seen her this wasted in a long time.

" Y'know, if I wasn't gay; I'd probably see the good points of this situation," grinned Jack as he helped Jen to her feet and they left the room.

" Well, Potter. I think congratulations are in order, you lasted way longer than I expected!" said Pacey, lifting his beer can in her direction. She lifted her own back at him and took a big gulp before realising how totally unladylike she had just been. Ah well, it was only Pacey – he'd only known her forever!

" Thanks Pace. But, alas, I think my time has come. You see, I don't think my legs are obeying my brain right now!" she smiled. Audrey laughed and helped her up before pulling Pacey to his feet and ordering him to take her to bed, "or lose me forever". Dawson smirked at the film reference but let it go unspoken, bed was a much better option.

" You wanna come in and talk for a bit?" asked Joey as they reached the top of the stairs. Audrey and Pacey had already disappeared into the master bedroom, leaving Joey and Dawson alone for the second night in a row.

" Sure," he shrugged and followed her in. She jumped on the bed and sprawled out, her brain was swimming in alcohol and nothing was making much sense. She sat up and looked at Dawson, he was perched on the edge of the bed. He looked unsure as to what he was doing there, unsure of what he was supposed to say or do.

" Y'know, Jen thought this weekend would be a disaster!"

" Yeah? How come?" asked Dawson, thankful that Joey had started the conversation instead of lengthening the awkward silence.

" Something about us not spending time together. I think she was worried that we'd all moved on or something, like we didn't know each other anymore. Do you think that's true?"

" I don't know. I mean, we've all changed. We've all had an eventful year but I don't think we could ever not know each other. We're all best friends, I think the one thing that remains constant is this, is us,"

" Wow! That's so profound for this time of night," laughed Joey, moving up the bed and sitting next to him. " How drunk are you?"

" Are you kidding me?" smiled Dawson but he could see that she was serious, " I don't know, fairly. What about you?"

" Totally wasted. I promised Audrey I wouldn't do this,"

" Do what?" asked Dawson. Joey kissed him.


	3. Sunday

SUNDAY

1PM

Jen woke up half naked in Jack's arms and the first thought that came to hungover mind was the ski trip. Surely she hadn't got drunk enough to sleep with Jack, she racked her brain for any memories of the night before but there was nothing. She didn't know how she got to bed, let alone undressed. She leaned on her elbow and began shaking Jack by the shoulders, he groaned in response and pushed her off.

" Did we have sex last night?" she asked anxiously, still attempting to shake him. Jack started to laugh, " Stop it, I'm serious. Did we do it?"

" Jen, I love you but I will never, ever have sex with you," he laughed.

" It's not funny!" she shouted, slapping him across the top of his arm. He instinctively rubbed at the rising red mark.

" Jesus, you really aren't a morning person," he mumbled as Jen looked around the room for any sign of her jeans.

Joey woke up half naked in Dawson's arms and the first thought that came to her hungover mind was Audrey. She had broken her promise to Audrey. She manoeuvred herself out of Dawson's arms and sat up, thinking over the events of the night before. She and Dawson had sex but did it mean the same thing to Dawson as it had to her. She reached over and shook him gently; her rolled over and kissed her arm before rolling back and closing his eyes. She lay back down and he moved his arm to let her snuggle in. At that moment, the bedroom door flung open and in walked Jen wearing nothing but her jeans and a bra.

" Holy shit!" she said as she stood in the doorway. She grabbed her old Flaming Lips t-shirt from the open drawer and ran out. Joey was still staring at the door in shock, unsure of whether it was her or Jen who was more embarrassed.

" Who was that?" mumbled Dawson as Joey looked around the room for any sign of her jeans.

2PM

Everybody was sitting around the breakfast bar eating eggs when Joey entered the kitchen. Jen and Audrey said their good mornings and went back to their breakfast; she looked at Jack who just lifted his fork as a 'hello'. Pacey emptied the rest of the eggs from the pan to Joey's plate and handed it to her.

" So, you must have been drunk last night," he announced as Joey tucked into her breakfast.

" I don't know what Jen told you all but I don't know what's going on. I think we might be getting back together," she smiled shyly.

" That's fantastic!" beamed Audrey, jumping down from her stool and hugging Joey tightly. Joey was pleased with the vote of confidence but couldn't help but notice the annoyance on Pacey's face. She handed him her empty plate and poured a mug of coffee from the machine before leaving the room.

" Do you think she's okay? She's very quiet," said Jen.

" She'll be fine once she's spoken to Dawson," said Pacey slamming the plate into the sink so hard that it should have broken. Audrey looked at him, she knew he was close to Joey but this seemed like more than that now.

Joey sat at the edge of the bed and handed the mug of coffee to Dawson who was now awake and sitting upright. He gratefully accepted it and drank half the mug before placing it on the bedside table and placing his hand on Joey's leg. She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear nervously, still not able to find the words. What was she supposed to say? How could she not sound like a complete idiot? She looked at him and smiled, swallowing back her fear.

" Dawson, I know we were both really drunk last night but I still think we should talk about it. I mean, it meant a lot to me and I guess I just wanted to know if it meant anything to you…" she babbled.

" Joey, shut up!" interrupted Dawson, " Last night was amazing and for once I thought that everything was coming together for us. I think we've been given another chance, Jo,"

" Me too," she smiled and fell into his arms. She tilted her head to the side and kissed him hard on the lips; her arms around his neck, she was completely his. She never thought she could be this happy.

" You taste of egg!" laughed Dawson when she broke off. She started to laugh and hit him with a pillow, ordering him out of bed. He was pulling back the covers when Jen interrupted them for the second time that afternoon.

" Dawson Leery! Put some pants on this instant!" she laughed, her voice an excellent imitation of Grams. She mock covered her eyes, still giggling as Dawson got out of bed and pulled his jeans on. " I just came up to pack,"

" What? Are we leaving now?" frowned Dawson, smoothing his bed-tousled hair down.

" I think so. Pacey and Audrey just had the hugest fight. I don't think we're staying," she shrugged, pulling her suitcase from the bottom of the wardrobe and throwing it onto the unmade bed.

" What were they arguing about?" asked Joey. Jen shot her a knowing look before quickly glancing at Dawson and back at Joey. "Shit!" Joey raced out of the room to find Pacey and find out why he had been arguing about her and Dawson. Dawson raised a questioning eyebrow at Jen who just shrugged and carried on packing.

3PM

Pacey was sitting at the picnic bench in the garden. It had stopped raining but the rough winds were tossing the plants and leaves back and forth. Joey shrugged on her coat and walked out to him, she sat down opposite him and stared. He didn't look up at her but she could tell from his red-rimmed eyes that he had been crying at some point.

" What the hell's going on, Pace?"

" Nothing. Audrey and I had a slight disagreement, that's all,"

" Stop it. Jen told me you were arguing about Dawson and me. Now just tell me what's going on," pleaded Joey. Pacey looked up at her and sighed, shaking his head.

" Are you sure you're doing the right thing?" he asked. Joey was about to reply; "No, let me finish. You and Dawson are such a huge mistake. How many times are you going to go back and forth before you realise that? I thought you were smart, Jo. How long is it going to last this time? It's not meant to be, how many times have you loved him but he's not loved you? He's loved you and you've not cared?"

" What? How can you say this to me? I thought we were friends," said Joey, her voice filled with hurt.

" We are, which is why I'm warning you now. You and Dawson are only going to end up hurt again. I just don't know if I can handle picking up all the pieces again,"

" You know what, Pace? No-one's asking you to pick up the pieces. I don't want anything from you, I can't believe this!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face as she stood up and ran into the house crying.

" Shit!" he sighed and ran in after her.

Joey was sat on the sofa with her head in her hands when Pacey entered the room. She looked up and at the sight of him, turned her whole body away from him. He walked over and sat next to her, placing his hand on her knee and trying to pull her around to face him. She wiped her face clean and looked at Pacey, her eyes still red-rimmed and swollen with tears.

" Jo, I'm sorry. It's just a bit of a shock, that's all. I mean; it's you and Dawson. Again," he smiled.

" I know but…it's always been him, Pace. Don't you get that? It's always been Dawson," she sniffed, looking up at Pacey sadly.

" I know. I'm just being an idiot, forgive me?" he asked. Joey grinned and nodded, hugging him tightly. " I'd better go see Audrey, I'll have to apologise to her too!"

Pacey left Joey on the sofa as he ran up the stairs to apologise to Audrey, if she would even let him in her bedroom. He passed Dawson on the way out and as he entered the living room, Joey leapt from the sofa and into his arms.

" We're gonna last this time, aren't we?" she whispered into his neck. He didn't answer but the way he held her told her all she needed to know.

4PM

The sky was clearing and becoming blue again as Jack and Jen loaded the last of the bags into Pacey's car. Jen opened the door to the passenger seat and sat down, dangling her legs through the open door. Jack leaned against the side and looked up at the house, waiting for the two couples to come down so they could leave.

" How crazy are they? I mean, how many times do you think Joey and Dawson are actually going to get it on?" sighed Jack.

" God, this is Capeside tradition. They kiss, they fight, they angst, they kiss. It's like this little Joey and Dawson play. Of course, I love it. It's more fun to watch people more dysfunctional than me!"

" I guess it's inevitable. I mean, they're both nostalgia freaks so they'll never get out of their trap and they'll end up loving and hating each other forever!" grinned Jack.

" But what about me? I've been in the same group of freaks for ages now. And I've been out with Dawson!" said Jen, looking up at Jack concerned.

" There's no hope for you, Lindley. Joey has her Dawson, Pacey has his Audrey, and you're left with no-one,"

" Except you! Great! I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with a gay guy!" she mock-moaned.

" Please!" protested Jack, "You wouldn't have it any other way!"

" Debatable!" she smiled and stuck her tongue out. "As long as you 'donate' when the time comes, I guess you'll have to do!" Jack started to laugh as the rest of the gang came walking down the steps to the driveway.

" Sorry guys, you snooze you lose!" laughed Jen as Jack tried to remove her from the passenger seat and Audrey gave her a pleading look. Jack, Joey, Dawson and Audrey piled into the back of the car and Pacey started the engine, reversing down the drive and away from their weekend break.

" Shall we do something when we get back?" asked Joey, snuggling into Dawson's side, addressing nobody in particular.

" Yeah, I'm in!" said Jack, tickling the back of Jen's neck as she tried to get some sleep. Pacey and Audrey decided they had nothing better to do, Jack poked Jen again.

" Okay, okay, I'm in. What are we going to do?" she yawned.

" Movie?" suggested Dawson, Jen smiled to herself.

" Why break with tradition?"

THE END.


End file.
